world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314ThiagoAcenia
03:04 -- transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 15:04 -- 03:05 TA: Good day! I hope that I do not disturb. 03:06 GT: I haven't had this program very long, so this is pleasant!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:07 TA: Ha, well I enjoy meeting new people! 03:07 TA: I suppose this is a win-win for us. 03:07 GT: How did you get my handle?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:08 TA: Trollian has a list of all users./I like to scroll and find the best handles. 3=:] 03:18 GT: I'm not sure if that's creepy or clever!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:19 TA: Well, the internet has some creepiness. 03:19 TA: Who am I to act out of it's purview 3=x} 03:21 GT: I don't know.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:21 GT: Who are you?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:22 TA: Haha, silly me! I am Thiago. 03:22 TA: Thiago Tezeti, to be precise. 03:23 TA: What is your name sir slash mademoiselle? 03:27 GT: Acenia!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:29 TA: Well met, Acenia. Pleasure is mine. 03:30 GT: So! What do you do for fun?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:31 TA: Well, I... Hmm... Come to think of it I... Um... 03:31 TA: My, so embarrassing. I work too hard. 03:32 GT: You work for fun?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:32 TA: Father keeps me so busy. It's not fun. 03:33 GT: You're a high-blood! It is expected.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:33 GT: I am not jealous.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:34 TA: I do like to read history novels. 03:35 TA: Or fiction novels based on history. 03:35 GT: Which history?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:35 GT: Troll History? Human History? The History of Human/Troll interaction?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:35 GT: Which time purriods?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:37 TA: Human history is new and thrilling,/but I'd say I read as much as I can. 03:37 GT: They have some very fun cultural things!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:39 TA: They do! Their literature is profound! 3=:D 03:48 GT: Maybe~Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 GT: I like their "How-to" books. I like to learn how to do things.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 TA: Maybe? 03:49 TA: Yes! It is important to learn things. 03:49 GT: Yes. I'm Hive-schoolfed. So I get a lot of time to persue personal interests.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:53 TA: History can teach a lot about skills. 03:53 TA: Particularly if it's technical. 04:02 GT: Is your future already planned for you, then?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:03 TA: My future is to do what is right, miss. 3=:] 04:04 GT: What's right?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:04 TA: That is the million boonbuck question. 04:04 GT: So then how will you know if you're properly achieving your future?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:04 GT: What if you're actually doing the opposite?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:06 TA: History is history, Aceni. 3=:] 04:06 GT: History shapes the future. So if you're working toward the wrong goal, you're just making your future that much harder to attain.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:06 GT: What do they teach you in those fancy high-blood schools?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:07 TA: We shall see how it unfolds in due time./To be honest, I was not put through school. 04:07 GT: Ooh. Hive-schoolfed as well?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:07 TA: Basically. 04:07 GT: I know that feeling.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 TA: Yes, we are kindred spirits... 04:13 GT: Probably not! I don't meet a lot of people with my life experiences. I think the humans understand me more than trolls. It's weird.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:19 TA: I don't know! We are both hive school-fed right? 04:19 TA: And you live away from people, I guess? 04:20 GT: Kinda! I can go visit pretty easily though.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:25 TA: That's true, I suppose I am kind of stuck... 3=:[ 04:25 GT: Where are you that you can't visit others?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:26 TA: Oh, you know, in orbit around the two. 04:26 GT: Space? That's neat!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:26 GT: I like space.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:26 TA: Space seas, to be specific. It's fun here. 04:27 GT: You should blog about it!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:29 TA: That's a good idea! Perhaps you could... 04:29 TA: Well, I don't want to coax you into it. 04:29 GT: I could?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:29 GT: Could whatѼ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:29 TA: PErhaps you could help me create this blog? 04:29 TA: Perhaps* 04:30 GT: Okay! What do you need help with?Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:30 GT: Bubblr is a really good platform, I think. There are all sorts of thought bubbles. And you can rebubble posts from other people! It's really cute.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:32 TA: That sounds like fun! I will learn about it., 04:33 TA: Although, I don't know much about blogging. 04:35 GT: Usually you justѼ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:35 GT: type whatever you think!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:35 GT: Like "oh tonight is so bad." and then other users who follow you can answer and give support.Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:38 TA: Wow, that sounds like a cool website to use. 3=:] 04:38 TA: I will begin drafting post haste, my friend! 04:40 GT: Tell me the URL when you're done! I'll follow you!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:40 TA: Okay! Thank you so much Acenia 3=:D 04:41 TA: I will talk to you at some point later 04:41 TA: .* 04:43 GT: okay. Have fun!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:43 GT: Don't forget to relax!Ѽ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:45 TA: 3=:] 04:45 -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 16:45 --